Scientific studies of perceptual-cognitive functioning in female alcoholics are rare. We have completed initial studies suggesting that female alcoholics are mildly impaired in some neuropsychological functions but their pattern of deficit and intactness in different than for males. We propose now to: cross-validate our study of neuropsychological functioning in females and our comparison with results of all-male studies; test the applicability of a neuropsychological model developed on males to female alcoholics; investigate the role of personality and gynecological variables in cognitive functioning; study the recovery of cognitive functions in abstinent alcoholics; and assess the long-term effects of social drinking on cognitive functioning. Groups of carefully selected female alcoholics and matched controls will be tested on a series of standard neuropsychological measures for which alcoholic male performance is known. Recovery of functions will be tested in females who have been abstinent for at least one year. Measures of drinking behavior, personality variables and gynecological status will be related to performance in both alcoholic and control women.